leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jinx/@comment-26433263-20150928171031/@comment-5955640-20150928175938
Ashe: Lower cooldown, wider range, costs less mana. Caitlyn: Goes through minion waves. Corki: AOE with a rather exploitable amount of damage with the allowance of Magic pen. Draven: Draven's damage isn't in his E it's pure utility it's in his Q and mostly his auto attacks. And even then it's a knock aside that goes through minion waves. Ezreal: a very short Cooldown that gives itself cooldown reduction along with being extremely affordable AND it applying on hit effects. Graves: Goes through minion waves with a wider range and maximum damage is much higher. Ontop of that it's almost always chained with the ult at point blank range. Kalista: Infinite damage on E where her real damage is (and the maximum damage potential on that is really 2550 / 3572 / 4847 / 6375 / 8156 (+ 5120 / 5752.5 / 6385 / 7017.5 / 7650% AD). Kog'maw: passively increases his attack speed while shredding the armor and magic resistance of the target that was hit. This isn't Kog'maws harass spell really as he's more likely to hit you with Bio Arcane barrage which out ranges everyone and living artillery which has a massive distance. Lucian: Goes through minion waves and lets him apply two auto attacks in one attack with bonus damage following the spell cast. Cooldown is shorter and cheaper. Miss Fortune: Actually it's double that damage for every secondary target struck for a very cheap mana cost and a cooldown of 7-3 seconds. This is not counting for the fact that if the first target is killed with Q the second target will get struck for 150% critical damage as long as they are afflicted with impure shots. Quinn: Quinn's Q is not a harass spell it's a trading tool as it's meant to let you avoid the first couple of auto attacks after blinding an opponent. Your real damage spell is your passive and the E which triggers the passive on command. Sivir: Wider range, goes through minions and is one of the two spells in her kit that can hit a marksman reliably at a distance (although both spells will eat through a minion wave). Tristana: Her Q is utility. Her damage comes from her E which at max stats does more damage than Jinx's Q and even with that it's a single target spell and impossible to dodge when she's in your range to cast it. Twitch: Mark consumption damage that can be applied to multiple targets with nothing more than an ult or even Hurricane. Even then E is not a harass spell it's an ability to let you focus down damage when you all in on a target post stealth. Urgot: Urgot's Q is a heat seeking missle! All it has to do is get noxian charge on you and it targets you well outside of Urgot's attack range and out of range to harass back avoiding minion waves and other opponents. Varus: Q goes through minion waves and consumes stacks of Blighted Quiver which deals magic damage based on the targets maximum health. Vayne: Vayne's Q is not a harass spell nor is it her main damage spell. It's a trading tool. All of her damage comes from her combined kit contributing to her over all damage and the inability to escape it. You ask why she has this spell and why she has that scaling? I would ask why you would bother to ask that. It isn't that accessible a harass spell, it has a very thin range, It's very expensive, and other champions with more accessible poke spells tend to have lower cooldowns and better mana costs than this one does. All it has it the long range and the damage.